Ruby Rose vs Sonic (RWBY vs Sonic) Season 2 Episode 10
Ruby Rose vs Sonic One Minute Melee Season 2 Episode 10 (RWBY vs Sonic) ' ' Ruby opened her eyes. She was alive! Ruby looked around, no sight of Blake, Yang, and Weiss. Ruby started walking around the place, looking for them. Ruby: Weiss! Yang! Blake! Ruby then tripped into the ground. Ruby looked, and there stood an awoken Sonic. Sonic: Huh? Oh, hey. Why did you disturb me in my sleep? Ruby: Uh, sorry- Sonc: YOU FRICKING RUINED MY DREAM I HAD THE BEST DREAM EVER ME AND BLAZE WERE AT A PICNIC AND THEN WE WERE ABOUT TO KISS AND OH I WAS WOKEN UP! Ruby: Uh…. Ruby then grabbed her weapon. Ruby: Guess this is the way to settle this? ' ' The clock counts down to 10, for when it hits 0 the battle begins *The screen shows a picture of each Sonic and Ruby, and saying in the middle of them Ruby Rose vs Sonic* ' ' LIVE AND LET DIE! 4… 3… 2… 1... ' ' ENGAGE! ' ' 60… ' ' Ruby swung her weapon at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodged the blow and punched Ruby in the face. Sonic then ran behind Ruby and punched her into the ground. Before Ruby hit the ground, Sonic kicked Ruby in mid air, and Ruby flew into a tree. ' ' 50.. ' ' Sonic: Not so smart huh? Ruby then ran behind Sonic and punched him in the face. Sonic looked startled. Sonic: Another fasty like me? Impossible! I only know that me and some other dude named The Flash are fasties! Now a girl? Come on! ' ' 40… ' ' Ruby then sliced Sonic in the arm, and then stabbed him in the chest with her weapon. Ruby then dropped Sonic to the ground. Ruby walked away. But… Fire erupted, and Ruby quickly turned around. ' ' 30… ' ' Sonic turned into Golden Sonic and flew at Ruby. Golden Sonic punched Ruby in the face, and then grabbed her and smashed her to the ground. Golden Sonic quickly kicked Ruby into the forest, and then ran at Ruby. Ruby quickly kneed Golden Sonic in the gut, and then punched him backwards. ' ' 20… ' ' Golden Sonic flew at Ruby, mad. Golden Sonic started punching Ruby all over the place. Golden Sonic: Goodbye, weakling! Golden Sonic then grabbed a boulder, and smashed Ruby with it. ' ' 10… ' ' Golden Sonic: That’ll show you! Meanwhile, under the rock, Ruby was in so much pain, she activated her semblance. A bright white light flew through the scene, and Golden Sonic turned around, quickly. Golden Sonic: Huh? The white then flew over Golden Sonic, and the screen turned black. The screen turned back to normal again. Ruby was still crushed in the rock, and Sonic was nowhere to be seen. K.O!!!!! Yang quickly punched the rock in half, and Ruby got up, barely with sore muscles. Yang: Ruby! Are you ok?! Ruby: Ya, Ya. Ruby then fell to the floor, tired from the fight. ' ' This Melee’s Winner is… ' ' Ruby Rose!!!!!!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees